The Hall
by ElizaR1558
Summary: She arrived at her new home anticipating a certain kind of life.  But she never knew what would happen on her wedding day.  This is an homage to gothic stories: Rebecca, The Mysteries of Udolpho, Jamaica Inn.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you for giving my story a go! This is my first in the fan fiction world. I'm pleased to introduce my 19th century British bride-to-be!

I arrived at the house by nightfall. The carriage rolled up the drive as the coachman steered the horses slightly to the left and stopped. I could see little of the grand house in the twilight but could tell that it was elegant, cold, and imposing. Much like its residents, I feared. The coachman jumped down from his seat and opened my door, helping me out. He had never made eye contact during our entire voyage.

The butler greeted me at the door with a sour expression. He appeared very proper, almost regimental. I tried to smile but was too tired to make much of an effort. The trip here had been difficult, as the coachman had driven the horses hard to make it here quickly. My body ached from the jostling of the days-long journey. As apprehensive as I was about this new life ahead of me, I was glad that at least this was over.

I was received in the foyer and guided by servants to a lovely room on the second floor. A fire was burning and I was grateful for the warmth. The Scottish air was brisk and damp and the fire was a welcome respite. The maid who had led me to the room assisted me in changing out of my traveling dress and into a dressing gown. She informed me that dinner would be served at eight; the family would gather in the parlor beforehand. I did not ask why no member of the household had met me when I arrived; I knew I was not a cherished guest. Only my dowry was.

After a much-appreciated rest by the fire, the maid fetched a recently unpacked gown for me to wear to dinner. I hoped that I would look elegant enough for this household. After seeing this grand house, I had a feeling that the family who lived here believed in very high standards. "Once more into the breech," I muttered, and strode downstairs. In the parlor I saw them all.

The father lounged in a chair by the fire, already indulging in a glass of Scotch. From the redness of his face, I assumed it was not his first of the evening. He barely acknowledged my presence. A dashing young man stood by the fire with an elbow on the mantle. He smiled at my entrance, winked, and then resumed his conversation with the lady next to him. She appeared stern, dressed in an uninspired color with her graying hair pulled in a tight bun. She never stopped frowning, in stark contrast to her conversation partner, who never took the smirk off his face. I waited patiently, hoping a resident of the room would greet me. It was improper for a young lady to speak to those with whom she was unacquainted. Finally, the frowning lady turned and sighed. The young man proclaimed, "You must be she, yes? Welcome to the Hall."

"Thank you, sir," I answered as gracefully as I could. I had hoped for a warmer welcome to my new home but was not surprised not to receive one. "She's plain," the lady stated. "But we do what we must."

I grimaced. I did not need confirmation to know that I was not a great beauty, but no one wants to hear that as a stranger's first impression. "Ah, but the contracts have been signed, so here she is," the young man replied. "I am James. And you are Isabella?"

"Yes sir, thank you. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Ah, we are soon to be married. No need to be too formal," he smirked, taking a drink of his Scotch. "When is dinner? I'm starved. Been out hunting all day."

The stern lady smiled approvingly. "Yes, I know my dear. Let us go to dinner. Carlisle, walk me in. James must escort his bride."

It was then that I noticed movement in the dark corner of the parlor. A man stood up. He was not smartly dressed like James but was properly attired. It appeared that he did not care for fashion as much as his compatriot. The lady saw him and appeared surprised, as if she had forgotten that he was in the room. "Oh Edward, do stop skulking around. It's time for dinner. Remember to be on your best behavior, as your brother's fiancée has arrived."

Edward grimaced as if the thought was distasteful. I wondered if he did not approve of me and this marriage. But he said nothing, following us into the dining room.

I was so very hungry from traveling all day but tried to eat like a lady as to not disgust my new family. James hardly noticed me; periodically it seemed like the family did not remember that I was at the table. I felt invisible but knew that bad manners would gain their attention. I would rather not be noticed. Edward never said a word during the meal. James entertained the lady, his Aunt Esme. I learned that she had moved here once Carlisle's wife had died to raise the boys. It was clear that James was her favorite. Carlisle paid attention to little but his food and drink.

After the meal I was sent to bed. I lay in the dark, thinking about my new family. What stories are here? Why do they treat each other as they do? I wondered how long it would take to figure out.

The next day, Aunt Esme informed me that she was expecting guests that afternoon. The neighbors came every week for tea. I chose to wear a beautiful dress that was robin egg blue, hoping that my appearance would make me worthy of the family. No one commented on it, but I was thankful for no frowns from the lady of the house. I wondered if I would be treated thus after I was married to James.

Lady Margaret arrived with her daughters like she was the queen condescending to greet her subjects. Her ill-fitting green gown strained a bit across her breasts. I wondered if her dressmaker had designed it so. "Hello my dear Esme," she bellowed, "I have come to see this chit that had bought her way into your family."

It took me a moment to realize that she was referring to me. I felt like a fool, never thinking that a guest of the house would state this so boldly. I wanted to cry that no, I did not buy my role in this family, but that they took me for my money. Instead, I tried to take the shocked look off my face and appear immune to her hateful words. Behind Lady Margaret was her daughter Victoria wearing a red dress that complemented her own fiery waves of hair. She was beautiful, demure, and intimidating. The longer they stayed, the more horrified I became. James swept into the room and had eyes only for Victoria. I realized that he was her beau; how could we be married? All hopes I had of a happy marriage were dashed. I stared at the rug, my eyes following the patterns as I tried to reconcile myself to the situation. I knew I would not run the household here, as Aunt Esme obviously enjoyed this role, and now I knew that neither would I have a faithful husband. My mood resembled the darkened skies as thunder became to rumble at the horizon.

Lady Margaret and Victoria condescended to stay for dinner, as they could not return home in the fearful storm. Aunt Esme was pleased to have them. In an odd manner, it felt like Victoria was the honored fiancée and I was a poor cousin allowed to stay at the Hall. We were in the middle of the meal when I heard the front door swing open. Carlisle frowned, but I felt he was more offended by someone interrupting his meal rather than the impolite manners. Edward stepped into the dining room, his boots covered in mud. The ladies were all horrified excepting me. I thought Edward appeared as a great warrior. His eyes surveyed the room and then he turned and left. We heard him call to the butler asking for his dinner to be brought to his room. I envied him his privacy.

Aunt Esme bristled with indignation. "How dare he! I raised both boys to be gentlemen but Edward shows none of it. He was an officer but acts as if he drove the service wagon."

Lady Margaret nodded in agreement. "You always knew, my dear, that he would never be the great gentleman. Even as boy he was a ruffian."

James laughed as he turned sideways, leaning his right arm on the back of the chair. "We can't all be a proper gentleman, Aunt Esme. It's the natural order of things."

Victoria giggled and nodded approvingly. The child in me wanted to throw food at her and stomp off like Edward. But as you know, ladies do not behave thus.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following weeks, Aunt Esme planned every aspect of my wedding. I was not asked my opinion on any matter. To be honest, I did not care to give it. I tried to resign myself to this life, knowing that many women live like this, but it was still difficult. I found myself weeping at night.

One afternoon, I took refuge in the garden, reading a book of sermons. I prayed that God would help me see the good in this life. I heard someone walking up a path from the woods as the gravel crunched under his feet. Looking up, I saw Edward. He was not handsome like his brother but that was not a bad thing. In my mind, Edward was genuine while James was shady; Edward was deep while James was shallow. And James' good looks added to the uncertainty I felt around him, as if he knew he was handsome and could get away with more. Was he dishonest? Wicked? I prayed it was the former. Edward smiled slightly at me, tipping his hat in greeting. "You enjoy reading?" He asked.

I nodded. "Always have," I smiled.

Books had long been my refuge since my parents' deaths years ago. With my imagination, they kept me company through the lonely years of living with my guardians. "What book is that?" Edward asked. "What do proper young ladies read?"

I frowned at his question; had he meant it to be an insult? I told him about my book of sermons and he laughed unhappily. "You'll need the word of God in this place."

With that statement, he marched away to the house, leaving me bewildered. If he was unhappy, why stay at the Hall?

Every day, I would spend time reading in the garden, hoping that Edward would again cross my path. Sometimes I would see him; again, he would smile and tip his hat. Soon, I began to notice a sprig of flowers on the bench where I sat every day. I knew the gifts were from Edward, and I treasured the show of kindness. One morning, I arrived early at the bench, knowing that Edward remained in the house. I left him a pair of socks I had knitted. I wanted to repay his kindness somehow. That afternoon, I returned to my reading place and saw a bouquet of wildflowers. My heart nearly burst. I looked around me, hoping he would be there, but saw no one. I held the flowers to my chest, silently thanking Edward for his gesture. I did not know it then, but that moment was the beginning of the end of my proposed life here.

The morning of my wedding, the maid helped me into the wedding gown chosen by Aunt Esme. The fabric was unflattering to my very fair skin, nor did it show my rounded figure well. I spitefully wondered if it had been chosen to emphasis my plain looks. I decided not to stand next to Victoria today as to not invite comparisons.

I was ushered into a carriage and taken to the town church. There, we were met by a worried preacher. Aunt Esme followed me out of the carriage as he fretfully asked to speak with her. She looked disdainfully at him. "What is ailing you, Reverend?"

The preacher looked awkwardly at me, as if he did not wish to speak in my presence. "Oh go on with it," Aunt Esme exclaimed.

"He's not here," the Reverend mumbled.

"Who isn't? Speak up man! Is it Edward? I instructed him to arrive early and make sure everything was prepared."

"No milady, the younger Mr. Cullen is here. It's the elder son who has not made an appearance."

Aunt Esme seemed unbothered by this revelation that had upset the preacher so. "Oh, I imagine he's feeling the pain of too much drink in the night before. You know how young men dread the marriage knot."

Aunt Esme chatted as if I was not standing next to her. I wished I could sink into the ground and avoid the humiliation. We proceeded into the church and took refuge in a small chapel. Edward walked in. I smiled, hoping to see a warm face, but he never looked at me, staring at the stone beneath his feet.

As time went on, my imagination began to picture the worst. Where was James?

After an hour of sitting in the chapel, we heard the galloping of a fast horse in the square before the church door. Aunt Esme turned to beam a wide smile at James but instead was presented with a messenger. "A letter for Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle wandered in from the sanctuary, swaying as if he had already imbibed more than a little Scotch that morning. He put his hand out to take the letter, but it was snatched away by an irate Aunt Esme. "What is the meaning of this? Don't they know it's your son's wedding day?"

"Creditors don't care for manners, my dear," Carlisle grunted.

He was too occupied with laughing at his own joke that he did not notice as Aunt Esme's face turned red. I was alarmed; was she ill? What had happened? And where was James?

Aunt Esme fell into the chapel bench behind her. "We're all ruined!" she cried.

I feared the worst; "Is he….dead?" I stuttered. I knew the letter was about James.

She turned to me with hatred in her eyes. "No you idiot," she spit, "he's eloped. With Victoria."

I sat there dumbfounded, realizing that I wore a wedding gown for a wedding that would not take place. Aunt Esme wailed, calling the coachman in. He and the footmen carried her to the carriage and took off. They left me in the chapel with a snoring Carlisle. The whisky had overpowered him, even in this moment of crisis. I wondered if I should scream, cry, or run. All options seemed appropriate as the depth of my humiliation sunk in. The thought of marriage to me was so horrible that James had run off with a neighbor. I was too superstitious to wonder if things could get worse. "Oh God, what do I do now?" I wondered.

It felt too awkward to return to the Hall. Would I even be welcome now that I could no longer be James' wife? I sat in silence, frantically trying to figure out what would become of me.

I heard the door to the chapel squeak and fall open. Looking up, I saw it was Edward. He had been pulling at his cravat; the knot barely held together. His face showed he had been sweating; I gathered it was nerves. I figured it was pertaining to his brother. I was wrong.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Of what?" I countered indignantly. "This whole terrible situation?"

"No. I meant to say, what do you say to getting married today?" he countered.

I did not know how to respond; did he not hear of his brother's letter? Edward saw my confusion and smiled. "Marry me," he urged.

I sat dumbfounded. Marry him? Why not, I thought in a daze. I glanced up at him and asked if the Reverend was still in attendance. Edward jumped forward and pulled me up by my arm. "Let's find him," he smiled, looking like a happy little boy.

We were married within the hour. After the ceremony, Edward lifted me up onto his horse and then seated himself behind me. We took off for the next town down the main road.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I've realized that forgot to add these legal details:

I own nothing to do with Twilight;

I am not Stephenie Meyer; and

I am making no profit from this.

Thank you for your support! I was so excited to receive my first review. Your comments are welcome.

ElizaR

* * *

><p>It wasn't until I sat alone in our room at the inn that I began to ponder my situation. Had I lost my mind? What possessed me to do this? At first I believed I had married Edward because I needed a man's protection. Without my guardians, I needed a husband to put a roof over my head and food on my plate. As horrid as it was, that was the God's honest truth. I sat rigidly on the bed with my legs folded under my skirt. The longer I stayed there, the more I realized this marriage was more than that. While I did not know much of anything about Edward, I knew one important fact: he was kind. It was a trait not possessed by any other member of his family. And I was grateful to be under his protection.<p>

Edward had left me in the room as soon as we arrived at the inn, promising to return shortly. The innkeeper's wife brought me a belated midday meal, and I finished eating with still no sign of my husband. It felt so very odd to even think the word. I was a wife; I had a husband. Yes, I had expected to marry today, but it was not the turn of events expected. My mind was a bit hazy and I did not feel like myself. Perhaps it was from the shock of the day.

As the afternoon waned, I began to worry. Had a member of the Cullen family learned of our marriage and forbidden it? My imagination ran wild and I pictured myself abandoned here at the inn. Still wearing my wedding dress, I felt ridiculous and tried to convince myself not to panic. Or at least not to behave like a silly little girl.

Dozing in a seat by the fire, I awoke to clanging of trunks being carried up the stairs of the inn. The door of our room opened; it was the innkeeper's sons carrying luggage. I saw that it was my trunk that had been sitting in my room at the Hall. The boys carried in the rest of their charges and left, passing Edward in the hall. He still wore his morning suit from the wedding. "Our things," he said.

I noted that I had recognized them, but how did he get them? "The Hall is in chaos," he explained, "and it was easy to fetch what we needed without anyone noticing. I tipped the footmen not to explain to my aunt what happened. She is too busy weeping for her beloved nephew. And that blasted estate."

"I would have assumed that Miss Victoria was a suitable bride. Surely the marriage will be accepted by the family?" I asked.

Edward fell into the seat across from me and grunted. "Oh, the marriage is acceptable, but the dowry isn't enough."

I froze. "What?"

He looked pointedly at me. "My father, as you noticed, is not the most industrious of men. The estate no longer makes an income as it once did. But my father and brother continue to spend as if the money was there. Their creditors beg to differ. Your dowry was to fix that."

"Was to fix it? It won't now?" I asked.

"Over my dead body will those bastards get your portion. My first task tomorrow is to see the attorney."

Edward must have noticed that I appeared confused. He explained, "As your husband, I control your assets. The last thing I want is to have my family have access to it."

I felt cold. Is this what had happened? Another man after my dowry? He must have seen my expression, because he laughed glumly. "No, my dear," he chided, "I would have married you for no dowry. But I must admit that tidy sum will take us away from this Godforsaken place. It's worth it to save you from the taint of unhappiness."

He paused, lowering his head as if embarrassed. "I've said too much, haven't I? But I want to reassure you. I will always care for you, protect you from my family. Or even from myself."

I ached to demand that he tell me more; this was the only time I had ever heard him speak for so long. I thought it my right to know exactly from what we were escaping. But Edward's exhausted face silenced me. He rose, taking off his jacket, cravat, and waistcoat. I turned red, having never seen a man who was not fully dressed. I was older but a spinster. Turning around, Edward saw my face and apologized. "Too long a soldier," he said. As if to explain his behavior, he added, "Used to no privacy."

"No, please sir, let us be comfortable with each other. As husband and wife, we are partners in life, yes?"

His relieved smile made me happy. "Yes, love," he agreed, "We will take care of each other."

That evening, after supper, I changed into my night rail. It had been intended for my wedding night, but here I wore it for the younger Cullen. I crawled into bed, wondering what had become of James and Victoria. I said a silent prayer for them, hoping for the best. If all that Edward said was true, the Hall had accrued substantial debt, and without my dowry, there was no way to pay it. Yet, I thought guiltily, I did not feel enough for them to help pay their creditors. I wanted a new life with Edward, and he explained that my dowry could give us that.


	4. Chapter 4

What happens when an awkward, naïve young woman has sex? How would she explain it in her own words?

* * *

><p>Edward lay in bed next to me, our breathing the only sound in the room. I waited anxiously, believing that my husband would be the one to initiate whatever would happen next. I was terribly naïve and ignorant of what happened in the marriage bed, as most young ladies my age would be. Edward sighed and stared at the ceiling, the only light in the room from the fading fire. "I know this is not ideal," he started, "but I feel it necessary. If our marriage was, um, unconsummated, my family could appeal for it to be annulled. If you are truly my wife in every way, we would be safe."<p>

I began to wonder, why was he so afraid of his family? Why all the precautions? This was about more than my dowry. Something else was afoot, but I did not think it my place to ask. I felt awkward in my new role as wife, as if I was playing a part in a play instead of living it.

I had been lost in thought when I felt Edward touch me; he had moved closer so our bodies were touching. My breath caught. He leaned his head forward and kissed my lips gently. As I returned his kiss, we became more passionate. He ran his hands down my arms to my hips. I felt his tongue in my mouth; it seemed awkward at first and I did not know how to respond. He must have felt me stiffen, because Edward stopped and looked me in the eyes. "All's well, love," he reassured me, "just do as I do."

Doing just as he said, I pushed my tongue into his mouth, seeming to startle him. He soon returned my affections passionately. So lost in our kisses, I did not notice that he began pulling up my night rail until his knee caressed the most intimate part of me. I felt a tingling, and soon I felt as if I was on fire. Was the marriage bed supposed to be thus? I never heard that the wedding night was to be pleasurable. Edward's fingers touched me intimately; I knew I should be ashamed to enjoy it but was too lost in the moment to register what was happened.

Our heated embraces continued as Edward kissed my face, my neck, and soon he moved downward. I was mortified; where was he to put his lips? He licked my nipple, and I felt the fire of pleasure from the breasts to between my legs. His fingers continued to caress me, and one of them entered my body. He continued to rub that intimate spot with his thumb as his fingers caressed the inside of me. I felt full but wanting more. Edward's mouth passed to my other breasts, causing my breathing to accelerate. My hips seemed to move of their own accord, wanting more from Edward's hands. A stinging pain ripped through me, and I startled. Edward must have noticed that I had stopped my ministrations, and upon seeing my face, looked concerned. I told him of my pain, and he looked at my slyly and said, "Well love, you are no longer an innocent. You are my wife."

He smiled, and I soon forgot about the pain. His thumb rubbed me intimately between my legs, and my body soon began to quiver. I felt a wave of pleasure, and Edward caught my cries as he kissed me. I fell against him, wondering what had just happened. "My beautiful lass," Edward murmured, as he spread my legs.

"Do you know how a man and woman make love?" he asked gently.

Glad that the room was dark and he could not see me, I ducked my head against his shoulder and softly told him that I had seen animals mating at the farm. He chuckled, explaining that it was not quite the same. I ran my hands down his chest, exploring his body. After having such intimate moments with him, I was no longer ashamed to lie naked with my husband. Finding his cock, I wrapped my hand around it, causing Edward to moan. "Yes love," he whispered, "do that."

I moved my hand up and down, feeling empowered that I could give my husband pleasure. I felt his cock jerk in my hand and with that, Edward pulled away. I felt foolish; did I do something wrong? "Sorry my love, but you'll have me spent before we finish."

Edward pushed up on his knees, pulling my legs so I was lying beneath him. "I may hurt you my dear, and I am sorry for that. I hope this will be the only time that you do not find this as pleasurable as I do."

I felt him enter me, and it seemed as if I would burst. Thrusting in and out, he rubbed that spot between my legs. It was very sensitive, causing my muscles there to twitch. Edward grunted, so I squeezed myself again. He looked at me with feral eyes and then kissed me so I lost my breath. His body shuddered and he stopped thrusting. Rolling off of me to his side of the bed, Edward tried to catch his breath. He chuckled darkly, puzzling me. I placed my hand on his shoulder to ask what was amiss. "Nothing dear," he sighed, "just solid proof that I am no rake. I cannot make my wife come while making love."

"You think I wish to be with a rake? Always wondering where he is, and with whom?" I replied, shocked that he would regret such a thing.

He turned to me quickly with a questioning look. "How would an unmarried lady know such improper things?"

"I have known a rake's wife, seen sadness in her face, and heard it in the village gossip. No other wife envied her if she had more pleasure or not in the marriage bed. Besides, I am no longer an unmarried lady."

Seeing my solemn face, Edward pulled me toward him. I nestled into his arms, laying my head on his chest. I felt the rumble of his voice as Edward spoke. "You are right, love. But I want you to be happy. You are dear to me."

"We could try again?" I suggested. He laughed and said no, adding that I should rest. "But we shall share our pleasure tomorrow. Now sleep, dearest."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning we were in a post coach racing toward London. I had lived near the Border my entire life and was both excited and anxious about living in such a city as London. Not only was I a simple country-bred lady, but living in a sea of strangers was intimidating. Edward remained quiet during our journey, his eyes staring into the distance outside the windows. He seemed lost in thought; perhaps worry? I did not understand his constant fears about his family, but some of his worry caught up with me, making me wonder if I should be afraid. Ignorance was not bliss in this case, as it caused my imagination to create the worst of scenarios.

I daydreamed as the coach rattled along, picturing all sorts of morbid scenes of Edward and his family. I pictured Edward as a spy for the crown working with dangerous characters. But no, that did not explain his anxiety about his family. Maybe James was a spy for the enemies of Britain? My mind conjured an image of my new brother-in-law on the beach, waiting for a ship carrying his contact arriving. Or did they rendezvous in a dark alley, or a gloomy tavern? My mind raced but my concentration broke when the matron across from me began to snore. Edward's attention moved from the world outside to our companions in the coach. He smiled at me and patted my hand. I wished to duck into his arms as I had in our bed at the inn during the night, but that would not appropriate in public.

We continued for days, stopping at inns each night and then resuming our journey with the post coach early the next morning. Edward was considerate but distant; I could tell that something troubled him. Each day, I daydreamed and tried to think of the best, most outlandish reasons for his fears. These scenarios made me laugh and provided comfort, as opposed to thinking of realistic situations that could truly endanger us.

I knew when we were near London because the traffic increased. If all roads led to Rome, it seemed that they also led to our capital. At each stop the post coach made, I enjoyed watching all the passers-by, wondering who they were and where they were going. Our final stop was at an inn in London; there we disembarked and Edward procured a hackney to take us the rest of our journey. I realized that I had been no help to my husband as he maneuvered us on our way; I was too busy taking in the sights and sounds. I resolved to be a better wife and not act as if I were a wide-eyed child.

The last leg of our journey took us to a beautiful townhouse in what Edward told me was a posh neighborhood. I inquired as to who lived here. Edward appeared chagrined and winced. "My aunt. I thought I had mentioned that. I've been lost in my thoughts these past few days. I apologize, my dear."

He sighed and opened the door to the carriage just as a footman from the house arrived. Edward helped me down from the hackney and guided me up the stairs to the elegant home. The door flew open and a small army of servants came pouring out. They moved so quickly that our luggage entered the house not long after we did. The butler led us into an elegant parlour. I looked to Edward for guidance on what would happen next when I saw him smile toward the fainting couch. It made escaped my notice that a well-dressed matron was snoozing there, her legs stretching out and a light snore emanating from her nose. Edward attempted to control his laughter when I glared at his rudeness. Gently approaching the lady, I tried to wake her, but a small creature charged out from under her skirts to protect his mistress. I was unsure as to what kind of dog it was, but the startle caused me to shriek and the dog began barking. It was unclear which noise awoke the lady. She jerked up and turned toward the commotion. Upon seeing me and my husband, Edward's aunt smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. "You're here at last! I was so worried, my dears. We've been expecting you for so long."

Edward came over to the fainting couch to greet his aunt and help her up. The lady was petite but quite stout. She was still as lovely as I bet she was at her debut, but now she had a knowing look on her face with a glow of mischief in her eyes. "I only wrote you to say that I was coming a few days ago. With my wife," Edward noted, sounding confused.

"Oh, I've been expecting you two much longer than that," his aunt chided. "Yes, I knew much longer."

I looked at Edward in shock; had this whole bizarre scenario been planned?

"My aunt sometimes….knows…." Edward hesitated.

"What my dear nephew is trying, and failing, to say is that I can usually sense what will happen beforehand. Weeks, months, sometimes years ahead. It's a gift," she smiled.

Relaxing, Edward joked, "Not always for the family," earning a scowl from his aunt. "Especially when she learns what she ought not have learned."

"Your father was already a useless drunkard before I left the Hall, my dear, and I didn't need my gift to know that. He was a spoiled, shallow child," she muttered.

I regarded the scene frozen in shock at her words. Noticing my face, Edward's aunt laughed and walked over to take my hand. "Come now, we are family and can speak plainly to each other, yes? Now, introduce us, boy."

Edward stood more formally and introduced me to his aunt, Mrs. Whitlock. "You've met Mr. Childers already," she said, looking down at her canine sentry. "Call me Aunt Alice, my dear, just as your husband does."

Aunt Alice made us feel at home immediately with her friendly conversation and a wonderful tea service. I had not realized that Edward and I had not eaten since early that morning until the staff carried in a wondrous selection of sandwiches and pastries. I did catch myself, realizing that I was eating like a field hand, and resolved to take dainty, ladylike bites.

Edward seemed more himself now that our journey was complete. He smiled freely and laughed at the amusing stories told by his aunt. She seemed to acquaint us with us all of London society in a short amount of time. While her tales were great fun, they also made me feel a bit anxious. As I had worried during our journey, I wondered how I would fit in here. While I was not a member of the elite, my breeding would allow me entry into some of the grander homes in London. I prayed that London society would accept me.

Edward finished his tea and rose from his seat. "I must be off," he told us, "but will return before supper."

"But we just arrived!" I exclaimed. I had no idea how he would leave now.

"I must go to our solicitor's office, and then to the bank. I must confirm that everything is as it should be."

I was bewildered, watching him take his leave and depart quickly. Sinking into my chair, I wished I could pout, seeing as that my husband would run off as soon as we arrived in London. I had not complained about his distance during our journey here, but now that we had arrived safely, I decided to ask for some answers about his behavior and that of his family.

Aunt Alice saw my expression and smirked. "Do not trouble yourself, my dear," she sighed. "When it comes to my brother and his eldest son, one must always take precautions. Now, let us get you settled in."

I heard the front door open and wondered if Edward had changed his mind and returned. Instead, a tall man roughly the same age as Aunt Alice bustled in carrying bunches of unorganized papers, trailed by a beleaguered servant holding a tower of books. Aunt Alice beamed and proudly introduced me to her husband. "Call him Uncle Jasper," she cheerfully instructed.

"I see you were right about our guests, my dear wife," he smiled indulgently.

"As always. Never bet against your wife, dear husband."


End file.
